Hidden Tales#1--Draco's archenemies
by Requiem2
Summary: Harry, Dudley, Requiem and a little bit of Lucius--These are who make Draco sour!!!
1. Things Are Not Always What They Seem

Draco's Archenemies 

_****_Draco's Archenemies   


This is my first story among my fanfic collection 'Hidden Tales'.They are __not a series (well...nearly!) but just a collection. Writing a fanfic sure isn't easy work, especially if it isn't your language!! But please _****_do review!! 

Disclaimer: All of the fantastic characters' are of course J.K.Rowling's except my dear Requiem.   


****Chapter.1 __Things Aren't Always What They Seem   


Oh, my god, this is getting worse and worse, thought Harry as he looked at the dish placed in front of him. The dish was plastic, red with a big 'R' painted in yellow and had something that looked terribly like dog food in it.   


"Uh...isn't this Ripper's dish Aunt Marge left behind yesterday?" Harry asked the three Dursleys sitting around the table, eating steak and gravy. They kept on eating, ignoring Harry's remark.   


"I said.....," Harry started to repeat his words when Uncle Vernon stopped him.   


"Yes, yes. And from now on it will be your private dish," Vernon informed him.   


Harry was so shocked for words that he froze on the spot, Ripper's dish in hand, gaping at Uncle Vernon. He had lived with the Dursleys for nearly 16 years, but this was too much.   


'What do they think I am, a dog?' Harry thought irritably. But his hunger was too much to bear. He had washed the dishes, polished the furniture, painted the fence and had cleaned the windows. Harry stretched his hand to eat when the strong aroma of dog food came to his nostrils.   


Harry decided to ask just one more thing: "Is this....?"   


"Left over dog food. Don't talk and be quiet!" Aunt Petunia snapped. She had been in a bad mood for several days because of the stock markets. She had lost a lot of money at her first go, and she and Uncle Vernon had fought for the first time since Harry had come to number four, Privet Drive.   


Harry knew this wasn't the time to argue. He began to ponder whether he should eat or throw away the dog food.   


Harry had decided to throw it out the window and go hungry when there was a sudden noise from the window. He went to open it, thinking it a good opportunity to throw away the dog food. As he opened the window, a shadow swooped in, taking Harry by surprise.   


"What the...?" Harry stuttered. He looked at the figure, now going in circles around the shocked Dursleys. He had to stifle a grin; the Dursleys were such a funny sight!   


Uncle Vernon had gone a bright shade of purple, red wine dribbling down his chin. Aunt Petunia had gone dead-white and was staring at the figure numbly, simply shocked out of her wits. Big, porky Dudley was the worst of them. He had opened his mouth in surprise and the contents(chewed up steak and gravy) had fallen onto his lap, bits of spit and meat falling down from his mouth now and then.   


"What the heck...?" came from Uncle Vernon's mouth. He glanced at Harry with the look of suspicion.   


The little figure swooped down towards the table. It was a handsome tawny owl which Harry recognised immediately as the Hogwarts' messenger owl. He took a quick look at the legs of the owl and saw a cream-coloured envelope clutched tightly in its claws.   


Expecting the letter to be his, Harry signaled to the owl to come to him. However, the owl didn't come to Harry but went straight to the Dursleys.   


Uncle Vernon was suffering convulsions all over his body. Recovering, he looked at the strange green ink , and he soon put out a shaking hand and ripped the envelope open. Out fell a letter that read:   


Dear Mr. D. Dursley, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have failed to recognize the ability of your magic powers until now. We greatly apologize about this, and we will make sure to help you catch up on the five years you missed at our school. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Mr. Potter will tell you the directions. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely,   


Minerva McGonagall, 

____Deputy Headmistress__   


Aunt Petunia, who had just read the letter, looked as if she was going to faint. She walked over to Dudley, who didn't know what was happening, and hugged him tightly. She started to whisper in his ear about the letter and kept on repeating, "It'll be O.K. Daddy and Mummy won't send you."   


Uncle Vernon had a grim look on his face. He had remembered the time Harry had first got the letters from Hogwarts. He knew only too well that the school did anything to get what it wanted and this time the school was after Dudley. He knew what he had to do; there was no other choice.   


"Harry, give the instructions." Uncle Vernon said in a somber voice. 

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. The look of panic in her eyes were unmistakable.   


But Uncle Vernon had made his decisions. Dudley Dursley, his one and only son had to go. He looked at Aunt Petunia with a look that made her finally give-up.   


Aunt Petunia glanced at Dudley. She was sure that he would throw a tantrum. "Umm..Darling..." She tried to speak but soon her words turned into huge sobs.   


Uncle Vernon shook his head and looked right into Dudley's eyes, not knowing what to say first. He was still debating what to say in his head. Dudley was sure to be shocked and scared at the fact he'll be going to a magic school, not to say a school Harry attended. Vernon for once, had totally lost his words.   


"When am I supposed to go there?" Surprisingly, Dudley started to speak in a __very relaxed tone, his beady blue eyes glistening. When no answer came to his ears, he asked them once more, pouting.   


Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and even Harry was so surprised they just stared at Dudley with the look of disbelief. Was this the Dudley they knew? The boy who was always whining about everything?   


Pouting, Dudley began to whine. He was not used to being stared at¡ªactually he should with his piggy looks¡ªor being ignored. He was about to scream when Aunt Petunia hugged him with all her might and planted a big kiss on his bulgy cheek.   


"Oh, our cute little sweetums is practically a man!"   


* 

Harry went to change the bills to wizard money while the Dursleys looked around the white building of Gringotts, the wizard bank. When he was back with a heavy bag of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, the three was staring with curiosity at a goblin who was getting red in the face with anger at their rude behavior. Harry quickly led the Dursleys out the door.   


The next place they went was Madam Malkin's shop. Madam Malkin, who had greeted them with a smiling face seemed to be alarmed by the size of Dudley. She quickly went into her shop and brought out a huge ¡ª probably the largest ¡ª black robe and put it over Dudley. It was a perfect fit, so Madam Malkin only had to shorten it up.   


Aunt Petunia was now looking at the dress robes. Dudley ran over to her and chose a turquoise coloured one which Harry thought was too small even for one of Dudley's legs. Madam Malkin who was afraid of Dudley trying it on, apparated beside him and gave another.   


'Pink?' Harry thought as he stared at the rose-pink robe Dudley had been given. It certainly is big, he sniggered behind his hand. As Madam Malkins told Mr. and Mrs. Dursley that if they won't take it Dudley would have to go without, they finally purchased it and went out of the shop.   


The whole shopping thing was a disaster for Dudley, but was a comedy to Harry. It reached its climax at Ollivanders. It took Mr. Ollivander three hours to find the right wand for Dudley. Dudley had held about a hundred wands or so, but nothing worked. Mr. Ollivander had begun to think that Dudley wasn't magic at all.   


"This is the last one I can give you¡ªoak and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, flexible. If this doesn't work, you'd have to give-up going to Hogwarts." Mr. Ollivander said with a glimpse of annoyance in his voice.   


Dudley held the wand and waved it in the air. A little shower of copper sparks came out from the tip. Dudley nearly toppled over in surprise.   


"Mummy! I'm doing magic!" Dudley yelled at the top of his lungs. At that moment Harry saw the mean glint that was headed to his direction. Dudley, after getting Harry's eye contact, smiled maliciously. Dudley mouthed, 'You're dead meat, Potter!'.   


Harry strangled a laugh. Was Dudley actually thinking that those copper sparks was all that there was in magic? Just then, he found Mr. Ollivander shaking his head. Curious about the reason he was doing that Harry asked him why. 

Mr. Ollivander lowered his voice to a whisper so only Harry could hear.   


"The wand's core. I said it was dragon heartstring, didn't I? Well... the dragon whose heart that is was...."   


He shook his head once more. Harry, who was now quite worried, waited for the next words. Mr. Ollivander put on a apologetic face as he finished his sentence.   


"The dragon was...dumb. He couldn't do anything¡ªfly, catch his prey, or even defense himself from attack. He was nearly dead from starvation when the Dragon slayers got him. That boy...He may follow the lessons at school, but otherwise the wand can't do much. It has nearly no power¡ª especially in emergencies."   


Harry tried to look sorry for Dudley too. But inside he was grinning all over. This was great! He looked at Dudley who was still looking proud of himself. What were all the students going to say when they see Dudley Dursley? Harry could hardly wait for September 1.   
  



	2. In The Hogwarts Express

Draco's Archenemies 

_****_Draco's Archenemies   


Well, I've decided to post another chapter. Please people, review!!! I'm dying of thirst for reviews!!! Also, if you have things to criticize, please do!!! 

Disclaimer: All of the fantastic characters' are of course J.K.Rowling's except my dear Requiem.   


****Chapter.2 __In The Hogwarts Express   


Harry got up excitedly in the morning. Not only was he going back to Hogwarts, but Dudley was coming with him! Harry chortled in glee, thinking about Dudley's painful days which waited for him at Hogwarts. Snape was sure to hate him, Malfoy would too, and those two were professionals at making life miserable. At last, Harry stopped thinking those delicious thoughts by Aunt Petunia's flying frypan. 

* 

After getting a lot of instruction from Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Harry and Dudley finally stepped into platform nine and three-quarters. Dudley seemed to be surprised at the 'Going-through-the-wall' thing. His mouth had dropped open, and this didn't recover, but got worse at the sight of students wearing robes and waving wands. As Dudley stepped in, all the students gaped at the humongous size of Dudley. Harry found the Weasley's and ran over to them to say hello. Dudley was panting as he followed Harry.   


The Weasleys who had seen Dudley a couple of years ago, seemed to be shocked by his appearance. Fred and George, who had to stay for another year because of their mischief, were the first to respond.   


"Harry, what's your cousin doing here?"   


Harry explained what happened and the Weasleys nodded and shook their heads. Fred and George were rolling with laughter when Harry told them about the shopping. Mrs. Weasley, who was the first one to realize Dudley was getting red in the face, scolded the two and threw a warm smile at Dudley.   


It was finally time to leave, and they all said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Despite the bustle, Mrs. Weasley didn't forget to tell Fred and George to graduate this time.   


Hermione was sitting by herself in a compartment, waiting for them. As she waved her hand, she froze as she saw Dudley. Her brown eyes grew as large as saucers when she looked at Dudley.   


"Is he your cousin you told me about?" She whispered, careful not to be heard by Dudley. She seemed to be alarmed, as people always do when they first see Dudley.   


Harry nodded and looked at Dudley. Dudley wasn't sturdy and tall like Crabbe or Goyle who were all muscles.. He was nearly the same height as Harry, and the flesh that made him look big was all fat. Harry screwed his face in disgust. He didn't want to be like that. He will __never be like that!   


They started playing exploding snap while Dudley made himself comfortable and snoozed off on a seat. Aside from the snores Dudley made, all was very pleasant.   


Bang!   


The door of the compartment opened and in came Draco Malfoy, with his usual smirk. The strange thing was, Crabbe and Goyle weren't behind him as usual.   


"Potty and Weasel, playing together again. Will, you idiots ever grow up?"   


"You're the one who never grows up! Where are your cronies anyway?"   


Ron asked impatiently. Everyone was curious, they waited for Draco's answer. Draco said coldly with a grimace,   


"Nothing __you have to mind."   


At this, Harry retorted with the equal chill in his voice.   


"Well, without your buddies, you're nothing. I wonder if you want to have a good punch in the stomach?"   


Draco opened his mouth but he just gaped; the trio realized the reason soon enough. Draco was staring at Dudley who was drooling while asleep. The look of disgust was clear on Draco's face.   


"Who is that disgusting git? A friend of your's Potter? You've finally found your match!"   


Dudley who had woken up because of the bustle and looked straight into Draco's eyes. Dudley stayed in the same position without even a blink. Draco, who seemed to be stunned went out of the compartment mechanically, looking dazed.   


Harry was surprised at Dudley's brave behavior around Draco. He had never thought Dudley could look into the cold steel eyes of the Malfoys. Suddenly, a urinous stink came from somewhere. Harry pinched his nose as he asked his friends.   


"What...?"   


The other two were pointing at the same direction--Dudley. As Harry glanced at Dudley, he could see a big puddle of pee right under Dudley.   


The truth was, Dudley had been scared out of his wits by Malfoy's stare.   
  


* 

They finally arrived to the station. Hagrid greeted the students with his usual smile. As he was instructing the first years, he only had time to give a wave to the trio. As Harry got onto a boat with Ron, Hermione, and Dudley. At that moment Hagrid appeared, holding Draco's shoulders firmly.   


"Yeh got ter get on with this un- this is the last boat-"   


Hagrid said with an apologetic look on his face. Draco looked annoyed as he struggled to get out of Hagrid's grip. After about 3 seconds, Draco was in with Harry's gang.   


Draco was sitting on the edge- there really wasn't much space with Dudley in the middle- and looked very insecure. The boat was now in the middle of the lake- the most deep part--some students were looking for the Giant Squid. At that moment, Dudley tugged Draco's robes by accident. Draco whipped around, scowling and -   


Splash!   


Draco Malfoy was struggling in the water. He was gasping for air, unsuccessfully. Harry shook his head. That brat really did have the thing for trouble, he thought.   


"Hey, Malfoy! You're too old for swimming in your robes!"   


Harry yelled. Ron, who was happy at the opportunity to bite on Draco was shouting at him too. 

"Can't you hurry up? You're wasting our time, you know!"   


By now, the boat was quite away from him. They all waited for him to swim over to the boat. But Draco showed no sign of swimming over- he kept on going in and out of the water. He was trying to say something through gasps-   


"I....can't....swim..!"   


  


  


  


  


  



	3. A Bad Start

Draco's Archenemies 

_****_Draco's Archenemies   


A/N: Thanks to you guys who reviewed, I got the courage to post another chapter!!   


Disclaimer: All the charming characters are marvellous JK Rowling's except my dear Requiem.   


****Chapter.3 __A Bad Start   


Draco was sputtering in the middle of the lake.   


'I don't want to die,' he screamed inside as it was getting harder and harder to float on the water. He had a lot of things to do. He had to beat up Lucius, be the greatest wizard in the whole world, go out with a pretty pure-blood witch(he'd always been curious what kissing would feel like)--and especially he had to torture Potter and his friends. Come to think of it, making fun of them was the only fun thing in life.   


The robes which were getting heavier because of the water were trying to pull him down. Even though he did try to struggle up, it was no use and now he scarcely had his nose up on the surface. He slowly closed his eyes, giving up the whole thing. What had he have to lose?   


At that moment, Draco felt a strong pull and was out of the water.   


"Wha...?"   


In a second, he was on the ground and was coughing out the water. He then gasped for air and after a few minutes he looked at the students around him. Draco got red. Come to think of it, he was never more humiliated in his whole life.   


"Are you okay?"   


Draco looked up to meet the same grey eyes as his. Milky white face, long silver-blonde hair, and last of all a feminine looking face that was similar to his... There was only one person who this could be.   


"Requiem...!"   


*   


"Damn!"   


Draco muttered under his breath. He glared at his cousin who he hadn't seen for about seven years. He had never actually liked Requiem before. Now, the git was to put on the battered Sorting Hat. The first years had finished their Sorting Ceremony and only two were left to get sorted--Dudley Dursley and Requiem.   


"Dudley Dursley!," screamed the hat as always.   


Dudley, looking horrified step out and quickly put it on his head. The hat seemed to be considering Dudley for a while and finally yelled out,   


"Slytherin!"   


With that, the Slytherin's let out boos as the other houses cheered. Now it was Requiem's turn.   


Please don't let him be in Slytherin, he pleaded inside.   


"Requiem Silere Malfoy!"   


The hat shrieked out shrilly. As soon as it touched his head, the hat let out a scream. 

"Slytherin!"   


"No...!" whispered Draco hoarsely. Requiem Silere Malfoy headed to the Slytherin table with a smug smile on his pretty face.   


"Draco, am I glad to see __you," he said. Draco forcefully smiled back.   


*   


In the Great Hall, all the students were waiting for Dumbledore. The Headmaster seemed to be in a great mood--although he __was nearly always merry, he seemed to be even merrier today.   


"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!," said Dumbledore beaming. "Before we start our feast, I happily introduce you two new professors this year. Firstly for Muggle Studies, Professor Weasley!"   


There was a bustle as the students started to talk to each other, excited. Arthur Weasley was after all, a Ministry of Magic employee. As Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, they quieted down.   


"As for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mister Malfoy has agreed to take the place!"   


The Great Hall was suddenly quiet. Lucius Malfoy for a professor? No one wanted to believe that. Harry glanced over at Draco to see a smirk or a smug smile. But what he saw was totally unexpected.   


Draco had gone pale. 'Am I glad I'm not fainting,' he thought. How could his father not tell him about this? More than that, he had now lost his freedom at school. It was dreadful just to think about the things his father would say and do to him during the year. 

Draco was now feeling sick.   


A/N: vmr--Thanks! You were the first to review for my second chapter! 

amadeus--I was so happy that I made you laugh! *wipes tears away* 

no_fear_here_2000--Thank you for your comment on my writing being weak. Actually, I was a bit worried about that although I don't know how to get out of it! 

B?bara Mart?ez Lamas--I always get encouraged by you! *hugs* 

Maggie -- Love ya for encouraging me!! 

Anam--*tears welled up in eyes, in a hoarse whisper* Oh, thank you, thank you! 

Tiffany--Hey, thanks for the stars! *shakes a bottle she had put the stars in* 

Piper--I loved reading through your long review!*blows kisses and hearts* Also, I was also sorry not to have put in Dudleys reactions to those people! *bangs her head in the wall* 

Dementia -- I see you're a Draco fan too! *beams* 

Amethyst--When I loved Draco, he was rather unpopular in the sites--now everyone loves him! *pouts, then smiles* I suppose you're a fan too! 

Madeye-- So, you're a H/C shipper! I've never met one before-! Thank you for giving me something to write!   


  


  


  
  
  
  



	4. First Impressions

_**Draco's Archenemies **_   
  


A/N: I've been suffering from writer's block, and I haven't quite recovered. A part of this chapter was written a few weeks ago, but when I checked my floppy disk to continue writing, I found that it was ruined! Was I shocked. This chapter is about Dudley's REAL first day at Hogwarts. Dudley's Point of View of this chaotic disastrous day.   


Disclaimer: Every fascinating character is Rowling the Radiant's, except my dear Requiem.   


**Chapter.4** _First Impressions _   


I shuddered as something yanked my blanket away. A gush of cold wind brushed against my flawless skin making me shiver. The bed started to creak as I groaned loudly trying to get my warm comforter back.   


"Get up, you git."   


From the careless drawl, I could tell who _that_ was even without looking. Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be a big shot among the Slytherins, had been picking on me ever since I joined the Slytherin table yesterday. I grimaced as I peeped at my penguin-shaped digital alarm clock, which said six o'clock. _Six_ o'clock!   


"Get a life, Malfoy. Even my grandparents wouldn't wake up _this _early!"   


I gruntled, shoving the figure standing by my bed. With a yelp, it fell to the ground and I couldn't help sniggering. That moron should think before he act. With that slender body and white skin like Mom's face when she puts on tons of powder, he's as noisy as a girl! ...Damn that bastard, now I'm wide awake. When I sat up, Malfoy was getting up from the floor, dusting his robes carefully. I rolled my eyes. That guy really is too much.   


As I wanted to give a good impression to the girls, I carefully washed and dressed before I followed the other guys to the Great Hall. I didn't forget to put on some perfume I had brought.   


When I stepped in, I saw Harry with his friends, chatting and laughing like a different person. I couldn't help looking over at his friend called Hermione. I'm not good with names, but I could remember her's from just hearing it once. She has dignity unlike the other girls who keeps on giggling at me--I can't blame them. I'm just too handsome not to be interested in. But that Hermione seemed to be more careful with her actions. I licked my lips as I grinned. Yes, she's definitely in love with me. Who wouldn't be?   


I swallowed down my porridge with sugar. Malfoy sitting next to me was eating carefully, trying not to get any on his mouth. Smirking, I snatched the plate from him and dumped it into his mouth.   


"Arghhhhhhhh!"   


God, what a dirty fellow. Spitting the hot substance from his mouth, he glared at me. Looking at his face, I couldn't help guffawing. Porride was all over his face, especially around his mouth.   


"Oh, baby Malfoy, he can't even eat his porridge!"   


The other Slytherins began to snicker and even the other houses were trying to stifle their laughs. A voice rang out and I could see that it came from Harry's red-headed friend.   


"Malfoy, you can't even eat porridge?!"   


Malfoy jumped up to his feet and I thought he was going to try punching me. I buckled up--I was always ready for a fight. But unexpectedly he stormed out of the Hall to my delight. Breakfast was over and now, it's time to hit the books. Ugh!   


Although I do not like school work--actually I hate it--I was surprised to find myself being quite excited. I was eager to learn how to use my wand, and I was also curious what the lessons in a magic school would be like.   


The first lesson was with a fellow who had very greasy hair. The black billowing robes and his snarl didn't make me like him much. A guy who looked similar to Draco Malfoy, with long straight silver-blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail and cold grey eyes was using the table next to me. The somewhat arrogant expression wasn't something I liked, but I had the feeling I shouldn't mess up with him. The professor who said his name was Severus Snape, shouted out to tell us to start making a Illusion Potion.   


"What am I supposed to make?"   


I wondered out loud so that the fellow next to me could hear and help me out. But the git just smirked and swiftly worked his fingers around the table. Was he fast! I gave up trying to follow him and opened up my potions book.   


"My, my. No cheating, Dursley."   


I was startled by the voice from behind my back and swirled around. Draco Malfoy was using the table behind me and he was staring down at the book in my lap. His potion was bubbling crimson red in the cauldron on his table. The Arrogant Git using the table next to me had the same colored potion in his cauldron, which meant that they had both got their potion right. Draco turned around and started to swirl the frothing liquid around. I narrowed my eyes, disgusted to think that I had been defeated by Malfoy. That was when I felt the sharp tap on my shoulder. It was the Arrogant Git.   


"What do you need?"   


I snapped, regretting the harsh words as soon as they came out. I looked at his eyes, expecting to see coldness and malice. But they were twinkling with something I couldn't figure out what it was.   


"You're Dudley, right?"   


I nodded. Come to think of it, this was the guy who got sorted after me yesterday. The Arrogant Git pointed at my dirty green colored potion and continued.   


"I'm Requiem Malfoy. I think you need a bit of help on your potion. You'll get a big fat 'F' if you turn _that_ in."   


With that, he quickly got the ingredients on the table organized. In a few seconds, the potion in my cauldron had hot red liquid bubbling merrily. I looked at Requiem to ask what this was all about--he didn't look the type to do things without reason. But he was already looking over at something behind me. Following his gaze, I could see that his eyes were examining Draco Malfoy's potion. Requiem's eyes shined, and he stepped over to Draco.   


"Draco, how is your potion going?"   


Requiem spoke sweetly as he smiled. Draco gruntled an answer which sounded like 'mind your own business' or something like that. I could see that Requiem's smile was getting deeper and squinting my eyes, I saw his white hands holding a silver spoon, full of white powder. While he was annoying Draco with his tongue, his hand was slowly sprinkling the powder into the perfect Illusion Potion Draco had made. 

My eyes widened as I saw the potion turning from white to blue. Requiem seemed to have finished his conversation because he stepped back to his table in a graceful manner.   


"Oh, no!"   


I could hear Draco Malfoy gasp behind my back. I wasn't a fool to stay staring at his potion, so there was no way he was going to know what had happened. Requiem had put on a straight face as he was wiping his table with a piece of cloth. The class ended with Draco wailing his excuses and Snape nodding his head, but looking at him with disbelief.   


Draco was one of Snape's favorite students, although I don't know why, so Snape showed some of his kindness. I found out that Requiem hadn't made mine exactly the same as his--he really is a crafty bastard. A week after, Snape handed out our report cards on Illusion Potion. 

Requiem got an A plus, Draco got a D, and I got an A on that experiment.   


The second class was double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. The professor walked in, introducing himself as Lucius Malfoy with a sniff. He didn't need to say he was a Malfoy--from the blonde hair to the slate gray eyes, he was a perfect older version of Draco Malfoy.   


"Now then, today we are going to learn about the Doppelgaenger which is..."   


I picked my nose as I heard his lecture. Man, is that boring. Looking over at Draco, he seemed to be busy trying to jot down everything his father was saying. He acted as if he was the best student in the whole class unlike his attitude in other classes.   


"Now, Granger. What is the Doppelgaenger's abilities?"   


As soon as the words were out of the Professor's lips, Requiem tapped Draco's shoulders, making him whirl around to face his cousin. While this was happening, Hermione promptly answered to Lucius's question, not missing a beat.   


"It can copy the appearances of the thing it touches. Not only that but it can copy the opponent's abilities too. For example..."   


She was about to go on and on when Professor Malfoy stopped her in mid-sentence.   


"Good work, Granger. "   


Hermione seemed to be satisfied of hearing praise from Lucius Malfoy. With a smug smile dancing on her lips she sat down.   


Lucius was glaring at something, his lips in a thin line. His eyes were cold and had a terrifying glow in them. Through gritted teeth, he said in a voice that matched the coldness of his eyes,   


"Draco Malfoy, tell us an example of what Granger said."   


Draco was stuttering. Ah, good riddance!   


"Five points from Slytherin!"   


Lucius spat out as he went on with his lecture. He asked Requiem the same question which of course he replied perfectly with his Malfoy drawl. Lucius started to talk about historical duels with Doppelgaengers and I could feel myself doze off.   


"Dursley, who was the first wizard to defeat a Doppelgaenger?"   


Lucius hissed, malice gleaming in his eyes. I was feeling sorry for dozing off--in Smeltings, they never said anything about my sleeping!   


"Ermmm...I don't know professor.."   


I whispered hoarsely. I could see the pink tinges of anger appearing on the Professor's pale face. As if exploding he yelled.   


"Thirty points off Slytherin!"   


I could feel someone staring at me and with the corner of my eyes, I go to know it was Draco. He was glaring derisively at me. I shrugged.   


Class was dismissed with tons of homework showing how angry the professor had got. Draco was raging up towards me and I am sure I can see the steam coming out from his ears.   


"What the hell are you doing, you filthy old pig!"   


If there is something I hate to hear, it's the word PIG. I got mad and I clenched my fists and got ready to attack. The bastard was faster than I thought and my fists couldn't follow up his speed. I quickly rumaged through my robes and took out my wand. I quickly inhaled and shouted something I had tried to memorize last night.   


"Exsuillus!"   


Poof! A cloud of maroon covered up Draco Malfoy's whole body and from the dusty fog, I had tears in my eyes. Slowly, the brownish copper fog melted away and instead of a Draco Malfoy, there was a....pink pig.   


"......?"   


Awe struck, everyone including me just stood there goggling at the pig for a few seconds. Then peals of laughter drifted out, ringing through the corridors. Eventually, crowds of people came to see the pig version of Malfoy, and I must say, it was mighty funny. I grabbed my stomach as I nearly rolled on the floor with laughter filling inside myself. It was total chaos until Lucius came to the rescue and made the pig back into Draco whose face was on fire with humiliation and rage. The threatening look on Lucius Malfoy was the look of death. Grabbing Draco's ears with his thumb and index finger, Lucius stormed out of the class.   


Phew, that was stressing. But I had found the classes rather amusing. I headed towards the Quidditch Pitch to see how the thing worked. I was also curious if broomsticks could really fly. When I reached the pitch, I could find it was true for dozens of figures were flying overhead, throwing and catching red and black balls. From the green robes, I could tell they were Slytherin. As I watched them from the seats, I found out that Draco Malfoy was on the team. He was practicing diving to the ground until he was inches from it and jerk the nose of the broom up again to avoid really crashing. The game looked fun, I had to admit.   


Swoosh!   


A rush of wind was blowing into my face.   


"Huh?"   


As I opened my eyes with all my strength, I could see a black ball flying towards my face with outrageous speed . There was no way to dodge it. Closing my eyes shut, I held my hand in front of my face. Feeling something round crashing in to my hand, I threw it back to where it came from as hard as I can. And that was when a blood curdling scream rang into my ears. 

THUD!   


When I finally opened my eyes, I found Draco Malfoy in a heap, blood trickling down his forehead--dead. 

  


  
  



	5. Humiliated Malfoy

_**Draco's Archenemies**_   
  


A/N: It' been quite a long time since I posted my last chapter. I suffered from Writer's Block and also didn't have much time to get on the computer to write. Tell you the truth I nearly forgot about this story before I checked my account here. I also nearly lost my notebook with the plans written. However--DA is back, with Draco and his three major enemies.   


Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Great Rowling except for my dear Requiem. 

I had to 

**Chapter.5** _Humiliated Malfoy_   


I stayed down with my eyes closed, hoping that no one would notice that I was pretending to have fainted. It was a good thing I could hide my breathing or I would have been caught easily. Ha, I'm not the person to just be humiliated like that. As I started to replay what had happened I could feel a warm blush trying to appear on my white face. Oh, no you don't! I tried to stop thinking but the memory which was recorded so clearly in my head was hard to delete. Suddenly there was a slight rumbling on the Quidditch Grounds and a dark shadow had covered me. By the scent of lavender, I could guess it was Madame Pomfrey. Well, this was getting better than I thought as she will just take me to the Hospital Wing.   


"Oh dear...What happened?"   


Madame Pomfrey cried out in her tremendously loud voice. It was hard to prevent myself from blocking my ears but somehow I did--maybe it was the embarrassment that will follow if I did. I could feel my self being lifted by ing magic but with a loud 'NO' from Pomfrey I felt something warm around myself. I soon noticed that it was Pomfrey's arms which held me so tenderly--. I stopped myself from snuggling up to her--she was the one person who liked me as much as she liked the others. Dumbledore liked Potter the best, Snape likes Requiem better now, and all the other Professors just hate me although they try not to show. Ha, let them hate me. I don't care!   


I stopped thinking as I felt something soft under my body. It was the bed in the Wing, a place I was most comfortable with. I had so often been here that it was more familiar to me than the cold beds in my dormitory. I tried to fall asleep but that was when I heard Pomfrey speak in a sharp but also soft voice.   


"Draco Malfoy, I know you're awake."   


I froze at the words and tried to ignore her comment but she wasn't an angel to let me get over with it. She kept mumbling and grumbling over and over again that she knew I was awake.   


"I'm not awake--"   


I started to cry out and then realizing my mistake, buried my head in the pillows. Oh, Lord--this is embarrassing! But Pomfrey let out a little chuckle and came over to stroke my head. Her big hands were very different from my mother's slender ones but it was more comfortable and I felt a strange warmth flowing into my heart. I knew this was childish but I sat up and hugged Pomfrey around her thick waist and Pomfrey hugged me back.   


"I was --" 

"Shhh--you don't have to tell me Draco--" 

"But--" 

"I'm out of the medicine for bones--you'll have to go around with a cast for a while. Well, at least we'll get rid of that nasty cut on your face. Don't move--" 

"Ouch!"   


It stung a bit but it wasn't intolerable. Well, I'm a professional at exaggerating after all. Pomfrey put on her nurse expression and waggled her finger at me and squinted her eyes.   


"Now, go to sleep at once and when you wake up you'll be as good as new!"   


She started humming a tune that made me feel pleasant and sleepy at once. As I hummed along in my head everything became misty and--   


* * *   


"You're finally awake! Now run to your classes. It's breakfast time right now. And be careful of that cast."   


Pomfrey opened the curtains as she said so and the bright sun rays came into the cool Wing. I yawned and stretched, brushed my teeth with magic and didn't forget to do my hair. I quickly said my thanks and ran out of the room while summoning my books for the morning classes. First class was Defence Against Dark Arts--Oh no. I'd have to see my father in this condition. I looked down at the cast on my right wrist and leg. Come to think of it Pomfrey had said that she was out of the medicine to make the bones get back to their normal condition. What have I to lose? It will be easy for me now for others will have to write notes and be my hands and legs for me. It was a great advantage especially if Requiem or Potter becomes my servant--   


Speak of the devil, Potter was walking towards the class from the opposite side of the corridor. He seemed to be in a great mood as his outh was set into a smile, no a grin. His eyes were twinkling with joy and his steps were light. As soon asour eyes met, he grinned even wider and sidled up to me.   


"Hello, Malfoy--"   


At his friendly voice I sneered. I knew this bastard well enough to know that he had a something to tell me and it prob ably wasn't good news.   


"What do you want, Potter?"   


I put on my usual drawl as I waited to hear hat he had to say. But Potter seemed to be having fun making me wait. That git has something that makes me irritated. I wanted to tap my foot on the corridor but found out that I couldn't as I had one leg slightly up in the air covered with white cloth.   


"Well, the thing is Malfoy--" 

"Be quick." 

"Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow? We have classes, Quidditch Matches..." 

"Yes, and have you checked which team versus which team it is?" 

"Ha, don't you ever get ready for things in advance? It's Gryffindor Versus Sly--"   


I froze on the spot, feeling my head go white. How could I have forgotten?! I saw Potter smile smugly with his arms folded in front of his chest. I groaned inwardly--   


"I wonder how you're going to be on a broom with all your casts Malfoy. I'm already looking forward for tomorrow!"   


With a last infuriating smile, Potter slipped into the classroom and sat down next to his friends. I slowly hopped in, and got into my seat. Lucius came in and cocked his eyebrows with a sneer on his lips.   


"So you have come, Draco Malfoy. I was worried if you'll skip class for that--overaction of yours in the fields. After all, with your grades you could never follow if you miss at least one lesson you know. I'm now wondering who will be the loser in DADA--you or Mister Longbottom. No, reverse that. Longbottom would be better if he put in some more effort. Good job, Neville--here's your paper."   


Lucius bore his eyes into mine and handed my assignment to me. Hearing Longbottom's shouts of glee, I looked at mine expecting an A or a B. What I saw on my parchment was unbelievable.   


"I got a F?!" 

"Do you want to tell everybody here what a bad student you are, Malfoy? No bad student isn't the right word--hmm, yes. A rotten apple would be appropriate. I hope you wouldn't affect the other students here, Malfoy." 

"But--" 

"No but's. Now, look at Requiem's paper. He got an A plus--from me, Severus, Flitwick and all the Professors I know. Miss Granger did a great job too. She got as much as Requiem here. Being Top depends on how much they get for Muggle Studies. Now, you're a different matter. I guess you will have to need some tutoring from the other professors here--no, better yet, I'll get a student to tutor you. Ah--Hermione Granger would be best. From today, you're Draco Malfoy's tutor and if his scores doesn't go up, yours will fall Miss Granger."   


Mudblood Granger as my tutor? This is unbelievable! I felt my face flush with anger and humiliation. I stared at Lucius and gaped.   


"I will NOT be Malfoy's--" 

"Indeed you may torture him as much as you want Miss Granger, if it is your way of teaching. Now what was it that you were saying?" 

"I meant I will not make his grades fall Professor. I will make sure that he gets better grades."   


Granger was grinning all over, giving me the shivers. What had she in mind? Lucius nodded and started his lesson. Hermione was shining all over while she hung onto every word that fell from his mouth. She looked as if she _liked_ Lucius. No way! However I did hear her asking questions after the lesson was over.   


After some more classes it was time for lunch. My, was I hungry. I could hear my stomach grumbling for food. As soon as I sat down I tried to grip my fork, but it was impossible with the cast on. My wrists had no strength in it and I finally had to grab the fork with my left hand. Crabbe asked if I wanted him to help--meaning he'll out the food in my mouth but I quickly said no. No way was I going to get caught with Baby act. 

I spread my left hand towards the Salad bowl and put some on my dish. With the fork awkwardly in my left hand, I tried to eat--oh my lord. I had dropped some on the table while eating. I quickly slipped the piece of lettuce under the table and tried to look innocent. I forked another piece of lettuce and practically shoved it into my mouth. Now, for the soup. My hands shook a bit as I scooped up a ladle-full of corn soup, but I succeeded. My is this hard. It was then that I felt someone looking at me--no, staring at me.   


"Requiem, why are you looking at me that way?" 

"Oh, I was just admiring your elegant table manners--"   


I couldn't do anything but eat. Requiem smiled sweetly at me--somehow he never sneers--and started eating with his left hand. How is that possible? He looked as natural as when using his right hand. I could see him smile at me in a way that made me feel queasy. Does he have to do that? After Requiem Silere Malfoy came to Hogwarts I could experience what the others would have felt when I made snide remarks. I'd better not do that--   


"Malfoy--" 

"What is it Granger? I don't want to be seen speaking to you!"   


I soon regreted what I said for I had told myself not to be like this. Anyways, Granger's eyebrows shot up and she let out gales of laughter.   


"Oh, not you Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't be caught making conversation with you even for thousands of Galleons. Oh--"   


She suddenly pitched her voice so that everyone in the Great Hall could hear her.   


"And don't forget I have to teach you today--you remember what Professor Malfoy said, don't you? You have to learn from me--otherwise you'll have the lowest score at school. Come to Professor Snape's Potion classroom right after school ends." 

"You Mudblood--!" 

"Requiem--"   


Granger purred as she sidled up to Requiem's side. Requiem greeted her with a charming smile and beckoned her to sit down next to him. Soon their heads were close they started a conversation about some books they read.   


"Have you read 'Gone with the wind'? It's a famous Muggle book--" 

"Of course I have! I remember reading it when I was seven years old. My father gave it to me after a trip to the Muggle World. What other have you read?" 

"Ummm--have you read 'Poison and strange Potions', then?" 

"Sure, although I don't think the author was very accurate with the information--" 

"Yes, I found the book quite useless--" 

"But it did have some new ideas which would improve with small changes--" 

"Yes, especially the 777th potion --Requiem...would you like to experiment some of them?" 

"Sure! I'd love to. So when shall we do that?" 

"I have to teach Draco Malfoy after school--so how about five O'clock?"   


She soon went back to the Gryffindor table, blushing. Blushing? Ha! For that slimy git who sometimes wears silver-rimmed glasses even though he has perfect eyesight? I can't believe that Mudblood--I'm better than _him._ Wait a minute--why am I fuming over such things? I don't care who she likes or not! I turned to my soup which had gone cold. I started dipping the spoon into my bowl and quickly scooped it in. Requiem seemed to eye me carefully and suddenly flicked his wand. Nothing happened. Ha, that show off----   


"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"   


I spat out the corn soup I was eating, letting go of my bowl of hot soup. It was sizzling hot and had nearly burnt my tongue! I gulped down the cold mineral water that was in my goblet and finally relaxed. Not for long though--the Gryffindors were laughing loudly as they pointed at my front. Crabbe and Goyle were grinning too. I looked down to see my robes covered with the yellowish soup and a pink tinge appeared on my cheeks. I stood up quickly and headed towards my dormitory, Crabbe and Goyle following behind. As soon as I got out of the Hall, I yelled out at them.   


"Don't come near me you stupid gits! It's been long enough--I don't want to hang out with you fools! You're no friend of mine now--you're my enemies!"   


Feeling satisfied, I strode off to my room, the two gaping behind. As I turned the corner, I could see Dudley Dursley walk over to them and talk in a low voice. Crabbe and Goyle were both nodding vigorously. Whatever. I pulled off my stained black robes and headed for the showers. I turned one on, feeling the warm water trickle over my slender body.   


"How did hot soup suit you, my dear cousin?" 

It was Requiem who spoke with a lazy drawl. I could sense that this was one of his true natures. I really cannot figure out this son of a devil. He seems to be so kind and smart, clear and innocent to others but he shows his Malfoy-like self whenever he's only with me.   


"You did that, didn't you?" 

"I thought you would have already sorted that out--or have you really turned into a useless loser, Draco?" 

"Why are you doing this to me?" 

"Don't you know?" 

"Why should I ask if I know already?" 

"Because I want to."   


I really cannot believe this odd bastard. He's being mean to me just because he wants to? I walked towards Requiem who was leaning against the door of the shower room and started to yell.   


"Do you really think that can be a reason? Just because you want to you try to make my life miserable? Do you think that--" 

"Then why do you torture Granger? Potter? Or other people?" 

"That's because I feel like it." 

"Now, what's the difference between wanting to and feeling like it? Can you tell me a difference?" 

"--but I'm your cousin!" 

"Yes, you're my cousin Draco. However, you're a much happier and blessed Malfoy than I am." 

"What are you talking about? Do you know what it's like to have Lucius as a father? Do you know what having a mother who always looks into a mirror is like? You're what they call a genius, Requiem. Do you know what being called a loser is like? Do you know what it feels like to be compared with you and Mudblood? You don't know what it's like to be me--" 

"I feel this conversation is useless. You're too much of a blockhead to even understand how lucky you are, Draco Malfoy."   


Requiem's normally grey eyes seemed to gleam red as he angrily looked at me. I could feel a shiver run up my spine. He seemed so defensive, like a hurt animal who was destroyed inside and out. His usual calm was gone replaced by burning fury. I slowly walked towards him. Requiem hung his head, his long blonde bangs covering his small face.   


"Don't call me by that name Draco Malfoy, or you'll be turned into ashes in a second!"   


As I stood there startled not knowing what to do, Requiem started to laugh, shoulders shaking. He seemed to have turned into some kind of lunatic I hadn't seen before. He ran his finger in his long blonde hair, brushing his long bangs back. His eyes were back to the usual cold grey, and his lips were smiling in it's usual way.   


"Are you okay?"   


I asked carefully trying not to awaken the terrifying creature which seemed to be living in Requiem's slender body. However, Requiem just laughed in his clear bell-like voice and turned his back to me.   


"Draco, thank you for giving me the pleasure of examining your naked body. But if I were you I'd be more careful before getting raped by some kind of pervert. Good night--"   


With a wave, Requiem disappeared. I went back into the shower thinking again about the small talk we had. I'm blessed? I'm happy?   


"Ha, that git wasn't much of a genius after all. Let him live as me for a day and he'll soon take back his words--" 

"Oh, will I?" 

"Yes--Oh, you're back--" 

I tried to hide the most important part of my body trying to act as normal as possible. Requiem just grinned at my actions as he folded his arms across his chest.   


"I forgot to tell you something you might have forgotten--the match against Gryffindor is tomorrow. Did you know that?" 

"Yes of course so don't rub it in. Now will you please let me take my shower in peace?" 

"Oh no Draco. I wouldn't dare disturb you--but I have good news for you--" 

"What is it? Be quick and be off!" 

"If you insist. Slytherin Versus Gryffindor is postponed--tomorrow the match against Hufflepuff is to be on." 

"And why is that good news? The fact that I cant play hasn't changed at all." 

"Well--you can fight against Potter. Isn't that good enough for you?" 

Requiem apparated leaving me in seventh heaven. I laughed out loud for a couple of minutes and determination which I had never seen in myself shined in my grey eyes. Now I've got my chance to get back at Potter--time to tackle Enemy No.1. 


End file.
